


March Of The Years

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Revelation and dismissal are synchronized sometimes.
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	March Of The Years

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "memories of youth"

_It wasn't that long ago!_, some small part snarled.

Anubis wanted to ignore that part, occupied as he was with staring down the colourless brat standing oh-so-defiantly in front of him.

Of course it was "that long ago".

Long enough for the entire country to turn more unrecognizable -- more incomprehensible -- than he'd ever thought the netherworld.

Long enough -- long _enough!_ \-- for Mutsu to come under the damned Date's claws and then be lost altogether, from the look of it.

Long enough for his own people to be -- bah. 

It didn't matter.

What _mattered_ was gutting this mewling child of light.


End file.
